Reflexiones de un Malkavian antitribu
by Strascream
Summary: Palabras de un Malkavian antitribu a un Ventrue de la Camarilla poco antes de asesinarlo.


Aún no estoy muy inmiscuido en el lore de VTM pero confío en mis capacidades para narrar el contexto de su mundo.Aún así, siéntanse libres de corregirme en sus comentarios. Claro, siempre desde una perspectiva de crítica constructiva.

Tal vez se pregunten "¿Por qué un Malkavian como narrador de este fic?" Bueno, de todo lo que se de los Malkavian (considerando que que puedo ser muy obsesivo y estos son mi Clan favorito de la Camarilla), siempre me han parecido un Clan que, en su locura, se cree por encima de las ideologías, ya sea del Sabbat o de la Camarilla. Tal vez por eso, oficialmente, el Clan pertenece a esta última a pesar de que su Debilidad de Clan prácticamente ya es una rotura de la Mascarada.

Disfruta la lectura.

* * *

El antiguo me miraba con un sentimiento que seguramente no había sentido e siglos marcado a fuego en sus ojos: impotencia.

La impotencia es algo que un depredador no está acostumbrado a sentir. No es normal que un depredador se vea en desventaja, a menos que se encuentre cara a cara a la Muerte.

Y esa noche, la Muerte hacia su voluntad a través de mi. De mi, el miembro del Sabbat al que le habían asignado meterse en el despacho haciendo uso de sus prodigiosas habilidades en Ofuscación para evadir a cualquier guardia. Aquel aristócrata Ventrue, acostumbrado a tener al mundo bailando al son de sus deseos y caprichos, no se había molestado en apostar guardias que supiesen usar Auspex para detectar a individuos con mis habilidades. Ah, sí tan solo supiese la información que los Nosferatu le habían arrebatado aprovechando esa nada apropiada confianza para alguien a quien Caín había bendecido (o, más bien, maldecido) con aquella notoria posición.

Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. La estaca que portaba en su pecho, atravesándolo firmemente, le impedía moverse, pero aún así, podía ver sus ojos moviéndose como locos, como si intentasen compensar la necesidad de movimiento que surge e cualquier cuerpo, vivo o no muerto, ante la ansiedad. Muchos dirían que aquella locura que se nos habían concedido a los hijos de Malkav cuando su sangre pasó a formar parte de nuestras venas nos había vuelto insensible ante tales muestras de lenguaje corporal. Pero no, de hecho, incluso sin el Auspex, él podía sentir como el miedo del Antiguo Ventrue, que, según había podido ver en su mente, había visto los tiempos del auge hasta la caída de Roma, provocado por la muerte.

—Diría disculpas. –dijo con un tono que mezclaba de manera agridulce la misericordia de un verdugo que tuviese la consideración de una muerte rápida para todos los condenados y la furia vengativa de un inquisidor.—pero tu presencia en esta ciudad representa un punto a favor de los Antediluvianos en la Gran Cruzada de la Espada de Caín contra la Gehena. No voy a disculparme por hacer lo correcto.

Si el Ventrue pudiese temblar en ese estado, seguramente ahora estaría tiritando de tal manera que uno se cuestionaría si los vampiros no podían contraer fiebre.

—Posiblemente las palabras de un "renegado" de los _antitribu_ Malkavian no significan mucho para ti, pero creo que los Brujos tienen un refrán muy similar a nuestros objetivos. —el Malkavian sabía que en el Sabbat se odiaba a muerte a los Brujos, casi tanto como a los Sangre Azul, pero por alguna razón le parecía necesario convencer al Ventrue antes de matarlo. Como la confesión final que un sacerdote le concede a un condenado a muerte. Tal vez Caín se apiadase de su alma cuando llegase al Otro Mundo… fuese el que fuese.

—"Somos más que vampiros. Somos el siguiente paso en la evolución Cainita. Dirigiremos a los demás si nos permiten hacerlo, o nos quedaremos solos si es necesario. Pero sobreviviremos". —para ese momento parecía que el Príncipe ya había abandonado las esperanzas de vivir. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como si estuviese aletargado. Casi parecía un mortal momentos antes de dormir.

—Nosotros hemos visto más allá de su Camarilla pasiva y complaciente con la humanidad y de su Mascarada, cobarde y vergonzosa para la Estirpe de Caín. Nosotros vemos más allá de su Yihad, las maquinaciones de los Antediluvianos y los Matusalenes, que los manipulan como marionetas, a pesar de que a veces tengamos que meter nuestras manos en ella para librarlos, aunque sea con la muerte.

Finalmente, el estupor que hace unos segundos gobernaba los ojos de aquel Ventrue, resignado a morir, desapareció como desaparece la cordura de un Vástago víctima del Frenesí. El Malkavian, que hasta ese momento había mantenido una expresión de solemnidad, finalmente sonrió. Era como ver la locura hecha carne. Lo había conseguido.

Tal vez cuando diese el informe de aquella conversación con la que había pospuesto al ejecución recibiese la desaprobación de la manada, del obispo, del arzobispo… ¡Por Caín, seguramente la única razón por la que el regente no le llamase la atención sería porque ni siquiera los más fanáticos considerarían que su infracción requiriese semejante atención! Pero aún así, no le importaba. Había conseguido redimir a un Ventrue, tras una vida adoctrinamiento herético, trayéndola a la redención.

La Diablerie supo mucho más dulce aquella noche. Siempre era así cuando conseguía una redención antes de la Muerte Definitiva del ex hereje.

Cuando volvió al refugio de a manada, estaba sonriendo. Hacía semanas que ya nadie se molestaba en hacerse preguntas de a qué se debía aquella sonrisa. Solo se limitaban a expresar entre ellos su decepción porque aquel Malkavian estuviese lo suficientemente loco como para ver redención entre aquellos herejes de la Camarilla. Aún así, nadie se preocupaba por el juicio del Sacerdote de la manada. Afortunadamente los Lasombra, indiscutible cabeza del Sabbat, eran tan pragmáticos como siempre al poner la eficacia indiscutida de aquel Malkavian por encima de sus arranques de "bondad herética". A fin de cuentas, un Ventrue redimido y muerto tenía el mismo efecto que un Ventrue sencillamente muerto ¿no?


End file.
